versus_drag_queensfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Versus Drag Queens (Tercera Temporada)
La tercera temporada de Versus Drag Queens será estrenada el 16 de Junio de 2019. 11 participantes fueron seleccionadas para competir y convertirse en la ganadora del reality. A partir de esta temporada, todo el contenido de Versus Drag Queens se transmitirá de forma exclusiva en GrayZone Play, una plataforma de peliculas y series LGBT+ para Latinoamérica. De igual manera, se realizaron transmisiones por YouTube los días martes y viernes posteriores al estreno de cada episodio. El 1, 8 y 16 de Abril de 2019 se presentan los primeros teasers de la nueva temporada mientras que el 4 de Mayo se estrena el teaser oficial. El 6 de Mayo se estrena el Cast Reveal de la temporada, la canción para promocionarlo es "Horns" de Bryce Fox. La temática de la promoción de la temporada es "Bienvenidos al Infierno", bajo el concepto de hielo. El reality finalizó el 11 de Agosto de 2019 en un evento en vivo, la ganadora de esta temporada de Versus fue Hidden Mistake. Durante la final en vivo, Usagi fue coronada como la "Fan Favorite" (Favorita de l@s Fans), siendo votada por aproximadamente mil personas a través de una encuesta onlinehttp://versusdragqueens.cl/index.php/2019/08/07/vota-por-tu-favorita-de-la-temporada-03/. Krishna Dacardill y Marianna Alonso fueron ganadoras de "Miss Congeniality" (Miss Simpatía) y "Versus Spirit Award" (Premio al Espíritu Versus) respectivamente, siendo votadas por las mismas participantes de la temporada. Después de coronar en vivo a Hidden, Rocko anuncia que esta temporada es la última del proyecto Versus, cerrando así el programa. En Agosto, Versus subió una publicación en sus redes sociales donde se re-estrenaría la temporada por Youtube https://www.instagram.com/p/B1oJC3bB9sE/. Finalmente, el primer episodio fue estrenado el 23 de Septiembre. Participantes 700 px|center (La edad y el nombre corresponden al momento de la competencia) :E1/E2/E3 La participante pertenecía al Equipo 1, 2 o 3. : La participante ganó la inmunidad para el episodio por haber ganado el mini challenge. : La participante volvió a la competencia. : La participante fue salvada de ir a Versus por el coach del equipo de la ganadora; Art-Tica o Nikita. En el primer y quinto episodio, tanto Art-Tica como Nikita fueron las encargadas de salvar a una participante. El el sexto, Nikita salva a Ank mientras que Art-Tica salva a Feli Aurora. : La participante fue salvada de ir a Versus por las Juezas del episodio. :█ La participante pertenece al Team Art-Tica. :█ La participante pertenece al Team Nikita. :█ La participante compitió en la final y ganó Versus Drag Queens - Tercera Temporada. :█ La participante compitió en la final y fue finalista. :█ La participante fue eliminada en tercer lugar. :█ La participante ganó el Main Event. :█ La participante ganó el Main Event junto a otra participante. :█ La participante fue una de las mejores pero no ganó el Main Event. :█ La participante fue una de las peores pero fue salvada del Versus. :█ La participante fue nominada al Versus y fue salvada de la eliminación. :█ La participante fue nominada al Versus, escogió a una participante eliminada para hacer el Versus y fue salvada de la eliminación. :█ La participante fue nominada al Versus y fue eliminada. :█ La participante fue nominada al Versus y fue eliminada por segunda vez. :█ La participante fue nominada al Versus junto a otra participante y ambas fueron eliminadas :█ La participante fue eliminada por segunda vez, ya que perdió el Versus contra una participante en competencia. :█ La participante no volvió a la competencia, ya que no fue escogida para el Versus contra una participante en competencia. :█ La participante renunció a su participación en el programa. :█ La participante fue votada "Fan Favorite" por los fans. :█ La participante fue votada "Miss Congeniality" por las participantes. :█ La participante fue votada "Versus Spirit Award" por las participantes. Episodios En adición a los episodios en 'GrayZone Play, se realizaron transmisiones por '''YouTube los días martes y viernes posteriores al estreno de cada episodio (los días de estreno en GrayZone fueron los Domingos; a excepción del octavo episodio, que fue añadido el Martes 6 de Agosto).'' Episodio 1: Drag del Millón de Dólares *'Mini Challenge:' Crear su introducción a Versus como las entradas al Werk Room de RuPaul's Drag Race. **'Ganadora:' Hidden Mistake. **'Premio:' Inmunidad. *'Main Event:' Bailar en un video musical de un mix de Britney Spears y presentar un look inspirado en el glamour de los años 20 (Drag de millón de dólares). *'Juez Invitado:' Fabián Barraza. *'Ganadora:' Victoria Raven. **'Premio:' Atención especial de Maldito Nombre para el siguiente episodio. *'Nominadas a Versus:' Calypso y April Vesania. *'Canción de Lip-sync:' "Fergie VS Mix: Fergalicious, London Bridge y M.I.L.F. $" de Fergie. *'Eliminada:' Calypso. Episodio 2: Drag TV *'Main Event:' Por equipos, presentar un canal de televisión (Versus Network) y presentar un look inspirado en el reciclaje/botellas de plástico. *'Juez Invitado:' Koke Santa Ana. *'Ganadora:' Javi Del Real. **'Premio:' Atención especial de Maldito Nombre para el siguiente episodio. *'Nominadas a Versus:' Marianna Alonso y April Vesania. *'Canción de Lip-sync:' "Katy Perry VS Mix: Unconditionally, Firework y Roar" de Katy Perry. *'Eliminada:' April Vesania. Episodio 3: Dancing with the Drag *'Main Event:' Presentar, en una toma, una rutina de baile junto a su pareja. La temática de la pasarela era el género musical que escogieron para bailar. *'Juez Invitado:' Fabián Barraza. *'Ganadora:' Hidden Mistake. **'Premio:' Atención especial de Maldito Nombre para el siguiente episodio. *'Nominadas a Versus:' Calypso y Krishna Dacardill. *'Canción de Lip-sync:' "Ariana Grande VS Mix: Into You, Focus y Greedy" de Ariana Grande. *'Eliminada:' Calypso. Episodio 4: Draga en América *'Main Event:' Presentar, por grupos, una escena de improvisación inspirada en "Laura en América" y un look inspirado en la Viuda Negra. *'Juez Invitado:' César Muñoz. *'Ganadora:' Usagi. **'Premio:' Atención especial de Maldito Nombre para el siguiente episodio y una Gift Card del Spa "Elsantorini". *'Nominadas a Versus:' Marianna Alonso y Feli Aurora. *'Canción de Lip-sync:' "Lady Gaga VS Mix: Bad Romance, Marry The Night y The Edge of Glory" de Lady Gaga. *'Eliminada:' Marianna Alonso. Episodio 5: Pantomi-Drag *'Workshop:' Pantomima con Bélika Rubik. *'Main Event:' Desarrollar un look inspirado en el "Mimo" y presentarlo en la pasarela a través de expresión corporal. *'Juez Invitado:' Yume Hime. *'Ganadoras:' Hidden Mistake y Ank. **'Premio:' Atención especial de Maldito Nombre para el siguiente episodio. *'Nominadas a Versus:' Javi Del Real y Krishna Dacardill. *'Canción de Lip-sync:' "Sia VS Mix: The Greatest, Cheap Thrills (feat. Sean Paul) y Chandelier" de Sia. *'Eliminada:' Krishna Dacardill. Episodio 6: Drag Face *'Challenge:' Participar, a torso desnudo, de una foto grupal donde sólo sus rostros estan en drag. *'Main Event:' Presentar la fotografía grupal y un look de mezclilla inspirado en Britney Spears y Justin Timberlake (Denim Extravaganza). *'Juez Invitado:' Yume Hime y Dario. *'Ganadora:' Hidden Mistake. **'Premio:' Atención especial de Maldito Nombre para el siguiente episodio y una Gift Card de la barbería "Mr. Horse". *'Nominada a Versus:' Javi Del Real. *'Nominada a volver a la competencia:' April Vesania. *'Canción de Lip-sync:' "Demi Lovato VS Mix: Neon Lights, Cool for the Summer y Confident" de Demi Lovato. *'Eliminada:' April Vesania. Episodio 7: FestiDrag *'Main Event:' Presentar una personificación de una diva internacional. *'Juez Invitado:' Paulette Favres. *'Ganadora:' Nadie. *'Nominadas a Versus:' Javi Del Real y Ank. *'Canción de Lip-sync:' "Nicki Minaj VS Mix: Pound The Alarm, Turn Me On (feat. David Guetta) y Starships" de Nicki Minaj. *'Eliminada:' Ank. Episodio 8: Top Five *'Workshop:' Presentar que era para ellas ser drag hoy en dia y filmar un video viral con Luis Aliste. *'Main Event:' Presentar el video viral y un look Avant-Garde. *'Juez Invitado:' Yume Hime y Luis Aliste. *'Ganadora:' Victoria Raven. *'Nominadas a Versus:' Usagi y Feli Aurora. *'Canción de Lip-sync:' "Ciara VS Mix: One, Two Step (feat. Missy Elliott), Work (Main Version) (feat. Missy Elliott) y Level Up" de Ciara. *'Eliminadas:' Ambas. Episodio 9: My First Drag *'Workshop:' Fotografía con Trifecta: Participar en una sesión de fotos presentando una versión actualizada de su primera vez en Drag. * Main Event: Presentar un look que muestre su mejor drag (Best Drag). * Jueces Invitados: Luz Violeta y Fabián Barraza. * Eliminada: Javi Del Real. * Versus Final: "Florence Welch VS Mix: Spectrum (Say My Name), Sweet Nothing (feat. Calvin Harris) y Dog Days Are Over" de Florence Welch. * Finalista: Victoria Raven. * Ganadora: Hidden Mistake. * Fan Favorite: Usagi. * Miss Congeniality: Krishna Dacardill. * Versus Spirit: Marianna Alonso. Trivia *Esta temporada es la... **...temporada con más participantes a la fecha, con un total de 11. **...primera en transmitirse exclusivamente en una plataforma de streaming, Grayzone Play. **...primera en tener una hyper queen compitiendo, April Vesania. *En Grayzone Play se han estrenado diversos vídeos complementarios a los episodios. **'Behind The Promo', donde se muestra el detrás de escenas de la filmación del vídeo promocional de la temporada. **'Bring it to the Runway', donde se muestra la pasarela del primer, segundo y noveno episodio de forma más completa. **'La Despedida', donde se muestra la eliminación del primer episodio (Calypso) de forma más completa. **'Versus sin Cortes', donde se muestra la grabación sin cortes del reto del segundo episodio de los puntajes más altos de la semana: Javi Del Real y Hidden Mistake. *'Javi Del Real' es la "Lip Sync Assassin" de la temporada, eliminando a tres participantes de la competencia (Krishna Dacardill, April Vesania y Ank). Galería Referencias Navegación Categoría:Versus Drag Queens Categoría:Temporadas Categoría:Tercera Temporada